Joie de Vivre
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: Based on spoilers from this week's filming. Henry and his parents.


This is a one shot based on the spoilers from this week's filming. It's Henry and his parents the morning of Serena's wedding. Hope you all enjoy. I, of course, own nothing.

* * *

The Bass townhouse was a flurry of activity. Chuck and Blair were hosting Serena and Dan's wedding in a few hours. There were caterers, florists, planners, and all sorts of assistants filling the space inside and out into the back garden. Chuck had just finished a two hour call to his associates in Asia stepping out of his office into the chaos.

He headed directly to the breakfast room where he was sure he would find his three year old son with his weekend nanny, Abby, having breakfast. As he approached the room he could hear his son sobbing. He pushed the door to the large but cozy room open and saw a much frazzled Abby trying to get his distraught son to calm down and eat his oatmeal.

The second Henry saw his father he reached out to him and cried harder. "Daddy!"

Chuck crossed the room, unbuckled his son from his booster seat, and pulled him into his arms. He rubbed his back as Henry buried his face in his father's neck.

"Henry you have to stop crying." Chuck glanced at Abby. "What's wrong?"

"He was upset when he woke up and found out Mrs. Bass wasn't here and then Dorota had given strict instructions that you shouldn't be disturbed and he hasn't stopped since."

Chuck sat down as he continued to rub Henry's back. "Sorry, Abby. Could you go upstairs and start his bath? I'll bring him up in a moment."

The relieved nanny nodded and left the room. Chuck pulled Henry's arms from around his neck and sat him on the edge of the table in front of him.

"Henry what is all this about?" Chuck picked up a discarded cloth napkin and dabbed the tears from his son's cheeks.

Henry took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down. "Mommy…wasn't…here…when I get up."

Chuck sighed. His son was a complete momma's boy. It was something he and Blair had talked about a few times. Chuck was concerned about him being too attached. But Blair was as bad as his son.

Henry looked up at his father and Chuck felt his heart melt. They were Blair's eyes and it never ceased to amaze him whenever his son looked at him like that.

Henry took another deep breath. "Mommy's always here when I get up."

Chuck took both of his little hands in his and squeezed gently. "That's not always true Henry. Remember this summer when daddy and mommy went away for a week and a half and then when mommy went to Paris a month ago for fashion week. She wasn't here then."

"Those don't count cause I know about those. She didn't tell me that she was going to be gone."

Chuck sighed. "First of all it's because not cause. Remember mommy and I talked to you about that and second mommy has been very busy and she probably forgot to tell you last night. But guess what?"

Henry looked at his father. "What?"

"Mommy left a kiss and a hug just for you before she left."

Suddenly there was a look of pure joy on Henry's face. "She did. Where?" His eyes darted around the room.

Chuck stood up. "Let's see," he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, "if they're here." He shook his head. "Nope not there." He then pretended to look under the table. "No."

Henry started to giggle. "Where is my mommy hugs and kisses?"

Chuck continued to pretend to search until he finally stopped in front of Henry. "I think I know exactly where she left them." He swept his son into his arms hugging and kissing him all over his sweet face. "There right here."

Henry was laughing so hard at this point he could hardly breathe. Chuck sat back down in the chair with his son in his lap. He kissed the top of his head. His dark brown hair was longer than he would've liked but Blair loved it this way. He pulled the placemat with the bowl of oatmeal on it towards them.

Picking up the sterling spoon he scooped up a bit and held it out to his son. "Have a couple of bites before your bath."

Henry took what Chuck held out for him. When he was done swallowing he glanced up at his father again. "Why do mommy and Auntie Serena have to go do the hair stuff?"

Chuck chuckled at his son. "Because today is Aunt Serena's wedding day. Remember?"

Henry nodded as he took another bite and swallowed. "I'm being the ring brunger."

"The ring bearer. It's a very important job."

Henry smiled. "It is?"

Chuck nodded. "Of course. Aunt Serena cannot get married without those rings. So if you aren't there she will die an old spinster."

Henry crinkled his nose. "What's a pister?"

"Spinster. It's another name for an unmarried woman. So without you the wedding can't go on."

"Mommy has rings so she's not a pinster." He picked up his cup and took a drink of his milk.

Chuck shook his head. "No your mommy most definitely is not a spinster."

"Who was the ring kid at your wedding daddy?"

"We didn't have any children at our wedding. Your Uncle Jack was my ring bearer."

Henry started to giggle. "That's funny."

Chuck thought back to that day when Blair became his wife. Someday when Henry was much older maybe they would tell him the whole story.

"Yeah it was funny." He kissed his son's cheek.

Dorota came rushing in just then. "Mr. Chuck I'm sorry. I didn't know you were off your call. I make you breakfast now."

"No worries Dorota I know how busy you are today. Just toast and fruit is fine for me. Also an espresso please."

"I want a presso too Dota," Henry shouted.

Chuck shook his head. "No espresso for you. You wouldn't like it."

He kissed his son again and stood up holding him in his arms. "Come on buddy bath time."

Chuck went upstairs and left Henry in his room with Abby and headed back down to have breakfast.

* * *

An hour later Chuck was shaving when Henry came bounding into the master bathroom. He was wearing his dress pants and shirt and around his neck hung his untied bowtie.

"Daddy, Abby told me to ask you to tie my tie." His hair was freshly washed and dried and his cheeks were rosy.

Chuck continued to shave. "Just give me a minute and I'll do it for you."

Henry pushed his mother's vanity seat over to the sink and sat down next to Chuck and waited.

"Daddy do I have to call Dan uncle after today?"

Chuck had finished and he set the razor aside. "Why who told you that?" He started the water and rinsed his face patting it dry with the towel.

"Auntie Serena and mommy told me yesterday."

Chuck threw the towel down onto the counter. "You don't have to if you don't want to. You're Henry Bass you can do what you want."

"I don't think Dan is nice like Uncle Nate."

Chuck knelt down in front of his son. "Humphrey is nothing like your Uncle Nate."

"I don't think I like him."

"Why not?"

Henry shrugged. "He talks all the time and he never plays Empire with me." Empire was a game Henry started after learning what Chuck did for a living. He would gather all his blocks and cars and create little cities to "rule" over. He loved it.

"I'm not surprised at all." Chuck picked his son up and stood him on the bench. "Now let's get this tie tied."

"I'm going to look just like you do when you go to work daddy."

Chuck smiled. "Yes you are my boy."

They had just finished the bowtie when Blair swept into the master suite calling out for Henry and Chuck. Henry immediately jumped down and ran out of the bathroom to find his mother.

"Mommy!" He ran at her jumping up.

Chuck was close behind and shouted, "Henry, be careful." He gave Blair a concerned look.

Blair shook her head. "It's fine." She bent over to pick up her son. He wrapped his arms around her neck and Blair winced worried about her perfectly coiffed updo. "Did you have a nice morning with daddy?"

He pulled back from her. "Yes and Abby let me have all my boats in the bath."

Blair smiled. "Well aren't you the lucky boy." She kissed his cheek and set him back down on the carpet.

"And guess what mommy?"

Blair sat down on the edge of the bed. "What my love?"

"Daddy says I don't have to call Dan uncle if I don't want to because I'm Henry Bass." His hands were on his hips.

Blair glanced from her son to her husband. "Oh really. Is that what daddy said?"

He smirked exactly like his father. "Yes."

"Well Henry, I think it would hurt your Aunt Serena's feelings to hear you say that and unfortunately your father is wrong in this matter. We are all going to be family after today and Dan is going to be your uncle. So I would appreciate it if you would call him Uncle Dan. Okay?"

Henry shrugged. He adored his aunt and didn't want to upset her. "Okay." He then moved on. "What time are Memere and Saba coming?"

These were his names for Eleanor and Cyrus. The moment he was born they had discussed what each of the grandparents would like to be called. Eleanor had decided on the formal French Grandmere but that turned out to be too hard for Henry to pronounce so they shortened it to the less formal but easier Memere. Eleanor, totally under her grandson's spell, didn't mind in the least. Cyrus, who happened to be Henry's favorite, had chosen the Hebrew word for grandpa which was Saba.

Blair glanced at her watch. "They will be here in an hour and you know your memere she'll be punctual. So why don't you go with Abby and finish getting dressed." She stood up kissing him once more. "Mommy and daddy will meet you downstairs when we finish getting ready."

Henry hugged his mother one more time and then quickly hugged his father and ran out of the room. Blair crossed to the door shutting it after her son and then turned to her husband.

"Chuck you cannot be teaching him these things."

Chuck held up his hands in mocked innocence. "What things? He told me he didn't like Humphrey and didn't want to call him uncle. I'm not forcing my son to do something he doesn't feel is genuine."

"And the 'I'm Henry Bass'? Where did that come from I wonder?"

Chuck smirked at her as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Admit it; it's adorable when he says it."

Blair smiled reluctantly. "He is so damn cute." She leaned forward and kissed her husband. "We make beautiful babies don't we?"

He nuzzled her neck. "Yes we do." His hands then went to her stomach and rested on the small bump there. "This one is going to be just as beautiful." He kissed her again. "Maybe we should tell everyone today."

Blair sighed. "Why?"

Chuck looked at her. "Because you're four and a half months pregnant and showing a lot faster this time. They're going to figure it out sooner than later. Plus everyone is here. We can avoid anyone's feelings getting hurt like last time."

When Blair had found out she was pregnant the first time she had called Serena first and then her mother. Before Chuck could tell Lily, Eleanor had called her gushing about how great it was they were both going to be grandmothers together. Lily had been slightly hurt about not hearing the news from Chuck and Blair first. Chuck really wanted to avoid that this time.

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you're right but I like it just being our little secret. The minute we tell everyone it's no longer ours. My mother will be on the phone immediately with decorators and fabric people and Lily will be discussing names. Serena will give me that forlorn look because she wants one of her own and Cyrus will shout 'Not enough' and start planning his or her schooling."

Chuck smiled. "I understand but I also want to shout it from the rooftop. I'm so happy to be having another baby with you and I want to share that with everyone."

She nodded. "Okay we'll tell them. After lunch, I don't want to steal Serena's thunder. We have to make sure Henry isn't there when we do it though. I've been doing a lot of reading and four and a half months is an eternity to a three year old. We should maybe wait until the sixth month mark."

Chuck kissed her again. "Whatever you think is best."

She ran a hand along his jaw. "Can you believe we've been married five years already and we have this perfect, beautiful family?"

He shook his head. "Sometimes I still can't believe it. I'm scared it's a dream and I'm going to wake up and find you and Henry gone."

"It's not a dream and we're never going anywhere without you." She searched his face. "God, I love you so much."

He pulled her tight against him. "I love you too."

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Serena and Dan were married with Henry performing his ring bearer duties perfectly. Henry even broke down and called Dan uncle. When Chuck and Blair made their announcement everyone was overjoyed and more champagne was brought out followed by numerous toasts. Blair and Chuck were truly blessed and things couldn't be any more perfect than they were. Their lives were perfect and it was only going to keep getting better.


End file.
